


【不二越】我喜欢了很久的前辈居然是……男人！！！

by shynice



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, 网球王子
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25526323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shynice/pseuds/shynice
Summary: 女装癖不二x清纯游戏宅裙下有怪兽设定OOC，自行避雷
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke, 不二越
Kudos: 4





	【不二越】我喜欢了很久的前辈居然是……男人！！！

明明是期待已久的事情，越前却不知道为什么心底一点真实感都没有。脑袋因为酒精的作用仿佛漂浮在云端，暖色的灯光如同媚药一般让他的神智一直在虚与实之间徘徊。隐藏在皮肤下的火焰仿佛让身体也燃烧了起来，越前喘着粗气眼神迷离地望着天花板，思绪一瞬间被拉回到了一年前。  
越前是一个普通得不能再普通的日本年轻人，除了工作之外，他几乎只会将精力花费在各种类型的游戏上，也因此一直被朋友们开玩笑说游戏才是他的老婆。他对此毫不在意，甚至连反驳的想法都没有，还是每天按照自己的节奏生活着，数着下一个工资日的到来。  
这样在外人眼里乏味，于他而言安稳的日子一直持续到二十六岁才得以有所改变。越前身边的朋友渐渐开始热衷于联谊，这本来应该是跟他八竿子也打不着的事情，但有时候为了凑够联谊的人数，越前就会被朋友抓来撑场。  
他第一次与不二前辈见面，就是在一场轻熟女的联谊会上。那场联谊会所有的女性都至少比他们大个两岁，举手投足之间散发着成熟女性的魅力。越前对恋爱一直都没有想法，甚至可以说是没有概念，每次都会变着法地婉拒女性投来的橄榄枝。  
那天，他在回绝了一位女士的邀请之后，正打算到僻静的角落喘口气，还没来得及走近，就发现自己惦记已久的位置早就有了人。微弱的光线让人看不清楚对方的相貌，但越前可以肯定并不是他的朋友之一。他遗憾地叹了一口气，刚转过身，就被突然在耳边响起的声音给断了去路。  
“你好，看来我们遇到了一样的状况呢，要聊会天吗？”  
她的声音是带着笑意的，温柔得如同静静流淌着的溪水一般，缓缓地渗进了越前心尖。刚才的顾虑被抛到了脑后，他鬼使神差地坐了下来，开始了第一次在联谊会上的聊天。  
经过交流，越前得知对方的名字叫不二，也是跟自己一样被叫来凑数的人。同是天涯沦落人难免让人感到亲切，但更重要的是他从简短的几组对话中感受到了对方如同声音一般温柔的内心，以及与自己相似却又不完全相同的三观。  
虽然越前对不二的第一印象是极好的，但他们真的熟悉到交换联系方式却是在2个月之后了。  
越前一直都知道自己对于外界的感知度不够，但一时不会想到的事情，不代表以后不会突然醒悟。随着两个人日渐熟悉，他也开始注意起对方来。  
对于一般女性而言略显短的蜜色发丝反倒是衬托出了不二温和的气质，弯弯的眼角一直盛放着如同春风般和煦的笑容，恰到好处的妆容和得体的举止让她整个人都散发出了一种陈酒般的醇香气息。  
越前也在不知不觉间沉浸在了这样的香气里，等回过神来，他才发现自己再也无法回归到往日的生活。  
他恋爱了，第一次喜欢上了一个人。  
但意识到喜欢一个人并不等于就学会了如何表白。那段时间，越前甚至为此找来了很多恋爱游戏作参考，结果昏天黑地攻略了一堆才发现并没有什么值得借鉴的地方。思前顾后，最后他还是决定索性按照自己的性子来，找到合适的时机，直接告诉对方。  
越前为了壮胆，滴酒不沾的他闷头喝了许多杯颜色奇奇怪怪的调味酒。胆壮没壮到他已经无法确定了，身体倒是变得飘忽忽了起来，好像世界也跟着他脑袋里的旋律开始旋转。  
越前就是在这样的情况下被不二带回家的。  
然后在稍微清醒了一点之后，赌气般地将那句“我喜欢你。”说出了口。  
之后发生的事情越前已经记不清了，只记得后背的墙壁有点冰冷，香甜的气息肆意妄为地在他的口腔里横冲直撞，头顶的小灯也随着他逐渐稀薄的意识而变得模糊不清。  
等到他再次恢复意识的时候，已经躺在了柔软的床铺上，原本扣得整整齐齐的衬衫也被解开了来，暴露在空气里敏感的乳头正被湿热的舌头舔抵着。  
“越前？”察觉到了越前的视线，伏在他胸上的人抬眸，笑眼盈盈地看着他，但嘴上的动作却一点想要停下来的迹象都没有。  
“不二……前辈？”在云端上跑了一圈，他总算是找回了焦距，但下一秒，又被眼前的画面给刺激到找不到北。  
自己喜欢的人正在眼前做着色情的事情，而他的服务对象正巧就是自己。一想到此，作为一个血气方刚的年轻人，越前突然感觉到一团火窜到了下半身，蓄势待发地想要从布料的束缚中挣脱出来。  
“越前……”不二放开了他已经变得红肿充血的乳头，往上移动直接覆在了他的唇上。灵活的舌头小心翼翼地舔着越前已经有点冰凉了的嘴唇，然后轻轻地吮吸了起来。  
酥酥麻麻地感觉从脆弱的地方传遍全身。  
“我啊……今天很开心。”不二看着他，背光的眼眸里有星辰在闪耀，脸颊微微发红。  
“前……”越前的话还没有说完，不二就趁着他张口的瞬间，将舌头滑了进去，如同秋风扫落叶般翻卷着他口腔里的每一个角落。  
才恢复的意识又被这激烈的一吻给搅得七零八落，越前本能地将手抵在不二的肩上，被动地配合着。他觉得对方的气息比起刚才喝的酒更浓烈，让他整个身体都软了下来。  
“虽然很开心……”在越前就快要不能呼吸的一瞬间，不二退了出来，眼色略带愁绪定定地看着他，“但在这之前，我有一件事想要告诉越前。”  
她抓住越前伏在肩头上的手放在了自己两腿之间。  
隔着半身裙薄薄的雪纺布料，越前明显地感觉到自己手心触碰到的东西是又热又硬的棒状物。心里的答案让晕乎乎的脑袋也瞬间清醒了过来，他惊愕地抽离了自己的手，瞪大双眼一脸不可置信地看着上方的人。  
“抱歉，现在才告诉你……”越前的反应让不二眼底的光也暗淡下去了几个度，他坐起身，将头撇向一边。  
自己喜欢了很久的前辈居然是......男人？！  
发生在眼前的事情信息量过于庞大，让他一时之间愣在了原地，大脑一片空白。  
同性恋这个词对于越前而言既熟悉又陌生，熟悉是因为他有一位朋友就是，陌生在于他没有想到自己也能遇上。他不排斥，但也从来没有想过自己会喜欢上男人。各种各样的想法在他的脑海里碰撞发酵，如同乱麻一般拧成一团，找不到出路。  
不二见他久久没有说话，心下更是凄凉几分，深吸了一口气，缓缓地说道：“我不是有意想要欺骗你的，只是没想到……”  
你也喜欢我。  
“如果越前觉得恶心的话……就当做什么都没有发生吧。”  
“啊，你说什么！”本来还一团乱的脑子在听到不二这句话的时候竟突然停了下来。  
越前的声音大到让不二身体都抖了一下。他刚一转过头，就被扑上来的越前给吻了个正着，对方甚至因为用力过猛而磕到了牙齿。  
“都到了这个地步了，我可不准许你后悔！”越前揉着自己的嘴唇，埋怨地说道。  
就算嘴上这样说着，他也没有理清楚心里纠缠着的麻绳。但除此之外，越前可以确定的是那怕对方是男人，他也不想与不二回到平行线的关系，所以与其想东想西，不如活在当下，剩下的事情以后再思考好了。  
绝望之后的希望是裹着蜂蜜的蜜糖，让不二整颗心都甜蜜了起来。他再一次将越前压在了床上，一双漂亮的蓝色眼眸在这个时候竟充满了危险的情欲。  
“越前……我已经无法停下来了。”  
语闭，不二啄了两口越前被自己吻得湿漉漉的嘴唇，滑倒了他的腿间，将短裤和内裤一起拉了下来。已经变硬的性器官也随着他的动作从束缚的牢笼里弹了出来，湿润的铃口散发出阵阵淫糜的气息。  
火热的性器官突然暴露在空气里，让越前本能地打了个冷颤，但下一秒就被温暖的口腔给包裹住，陌生的快感让他差一点就缴械投降。  
灵巧的舌头一直在铃口和冠状沟之间游离，牙齿轻轻地刮着棒身，不二一只手揉捏着阴囊，一只手抚慰着敏感的会阴。  
作为一个男人，越前当然有自慰的经历，也知道什么是性快感。但被人口这还是第一次，而对方恰巧又是自己喜欢的人。想到这里他就再也忍不住，在不二的一次强烈进攻后，阴茎猛地一抖，浓稠的精液尽数射进了不二的嘴里。  
不二不给越前喘息的机会，再度与他唇齿相交，拉起他的手探进了自己的裙里。  
舌头与舌头纠缠在了一起，来不及吞咽的唾液从两个人嘴角滑落，滴落在了肩头上。越前握着不二的阴茎笨拙地套弄着，发烫的温度和对方越来越急促的呼吸声都让他口干舌燥、面红耳赤。  
“对，就是那里越前，用指甲轻轻刮一下。”不二伏在了他的肩头上，喘着粗气指导着越前的动作。  
越前学得很快，不消一会就掌握了基本的抚摸技巧。见时机成熟，他将另外一只手也伸进了裙底，两只手同时向着阴茎敏感的部位攻了过去。  
“啊……越前！”不二叫唤着越前的名字泄在了他的手上。  
看着手上还有留有对方体温的乳白色液体，一种奇异的感觉从越前的心底油然而生，抓得他心直痒痒，身体也更加燥热了。  
“在想什么呢？”不二高潮之后的声音带着一丝丝魅惑，虽然褪去了平日里的伪装，变得更加低沉，但对于越前而言依然是温柔得能拧出水来的声音，就如同他此刻抚慰着自己大腿内侧皮肤的动作一样轻柔又温暖。  
“不知道怎么表达……”越前摇了摇头，诚实地回答道。  
不二轻笑着将越前沾满了自己欲望的手指送进他的嘴里，与舌头搅和在了一起。  
“那就用身体告诉我吧。”  
不二边说边将刚才趁着越前发愣的空隙涂满了润滑剂的手指抵在了他未经开垦的穴口。纤细冰凉的手指在入口处的褶皱区域一边轻轻地画着圈圈，一边时重时轻地按压着。  
嘴里被塞了手指，嘤嘤呜呜地说不出一句完整的话语。对于接下来将要发生的事情，他既期待又不安，这种自相矛盾的心里最终成为了催情剂，让萎靡的性器官又再度抬起了头。  
在不二的逗弄下，越前未经人事的后穴也渐渐有了感觉，急剧的收缩着，企图获得更多抚慰。不二几乎没有使劲，而是由着外括约肌一次次收缩将自己的手指吸附了进去。  
强烈的异物感从后穴传遍全身，让越前整个人的神经都紧绷在了一起。可身体的燥热和心底莫名的满足感又让他不可抑止地夹紧不二的手指，渴望得到更多。  
“越前里面好热好湿啊，我的手指都抽不出来了。”不二伏在他的耳边，低沉地说道，语闭还在他通红的耳垂上舔了两下。  
作为一个毫无经验的处男，越前那里经得住这样的挑逗，再加上酒精的作用还没有完全褪去，他的身体瞬间软了下来，琥珀色的眼眸又再次染上了迷离的色彩。  
见时机已经成熟，不二不再掩饰自己的欲望，以越前来不及反应的速度快速地抽动了起来。说是抽动却也不完全是这样，他弯曲着手指在越前柔软的后穴里旋转，时重时轻地按压着里面的嫩肉，让越前仿佛坐在云霄飞车上一般，渐渐被来自后穴的奇异感觉给淹没。  
开了头，剩下的就像如鱼得水一般顺利。在不二的努力下，没过多久，越前的后穴就已经能够顺利地容下三根手指了。媚肉外翻的后穴被不二的手指肏得咕唧直响，润滑剂混着肠液打湿了床单，留下一滩滩淫糜的圆圈。  
越前的腿被不二搭在了肩上，呈大字张开来，私密的地方就这样毫无保留地摆在了不二的眼前，让仅存一丝理智的他突然产生了羞耻之心，本能地想要用手遮挡住自己的不堪。他刚动了一下，不二就察觉到了他的意图，强硬地将他的双手举过了头顶，并且用床边的领带绑在了一起。  
“不可以哦，越前，”不二按住他的手，一个挺身惩罚般地顶进了穴口，“我想要看到全部的你呢。”  
“好热......好涨......”被比手指大出许多的性器官插入的感觉并不好受，但心里的羞耻感和满足感让越前根本无暇顾及其他。他曾经在自慰的时候幻想过不二在他身下的模样，却未曾想到现实大大地出乎了他的预料，他才是那个被压在身下的人。可不管怎么样，能够这样肌肤相亲，总归是越前想要的结果。  
亲吻永远是最好的调节剂，舌头在口腔肆虐的同时也将下半身的异样感渐渐抽离。一种无法用语言表达的快感随着不二冲向甬道内那凸起的腺体而传遍全身。  
“找到了哦，越前的敏感点。”不二舔了舔他眼角的泪水，如是说道。  
后穴的充实感让越前想要得到更多，他难耐地摇晃着身体，试图得到更多摩擦刺激。  
见此，不二索性将他整个抱了起来，呈坐在自己身上的样子。每一次都将他抬高再狠狠地落下，肏得越前脑子糊成了一团，只能随着他的动作发出淫乱的叫喊声。  
“啊……好深……不行了……不行了……可是好舒服……”  
越前感觉到自己的后穴被塞得满满的，对方每一次挺入都摩擦着内壁流出更多的淫水，敏感的媚肉争先恐后地描绘着不二阴茎的形状。自己正被不二狠狠地肏弄着这个认知让意识已经浑浊不清的他更是脑袋一热，完全丢掉了理智。  
在联谊会上灌下的几杯酒也终于在这个时候发挥了作用，强烈尿意让越前也渐渐清醒了几分。  
“我想……啊……尿尿……”他伏在不二的身上，断断续续地将这句话说了出来。  
“越前，你还真会挑时间，但是……”不二一边说着一边加大了抽插的力道，惹得越前尖叫连连，“不行哦。”  
“啊……不要……停下来……会尿出来的……”  
不二真的在他开口后停了下来，越前伏在他的肩上还来不及开口说话，性器官突然传来的异样感让他撑起了身体，低下头就看见阴茎的根部被一根红色的丝带给紧紧地绑住了。  
“这样就可以了，那我们继续吧。”  
不二将还来不及反应的越前调转了个方向，呈背靠着他脸的姿势，而越前的正对面刚好就是一面试衣镜。他可以清晰的从镜子里看到自己布满吻痕的身体、挺立的乳头、翘得老高被束缚住的阴茎和被抽插得微微红肿的穴口。  
这画面实在是太淫乱了！  
不二对准他的穴口，再次激烈地抽插了起来，每一次往着最深的地方进攻，疯狂地摩擦着他敏感的腺体，惹来越前止不住地颤抖。  
快感以及尿意就像龙卷风一般向他袭来，他现在已经无暇顾及其他了，只想马上从束缚的牢笼里解脱。可不管他怎么努力都会被不二断了去路，得不到救赎，越攒越多的快感逐渐变成了噩梦，到了最后，越前甚至嘤嘤呜呜地抽泣了起来。  
见越前这幅样子，不二也从欲望的海洋里清醒了过来。他歉意地舔了舔对方的后背，将阴茎上的丝带抽离。  
“对不起。”  
不二将已经神志不清的越前小心翼翼地放到了床上，解开了束缚住手腕的领带，怜惜般的舔了舔淤痕。他再次将越前的腿搭在了肩上，对准穴口就是一阵疯狂地抽插。  
“啊啊啊啊！！太刺激了！！！不行了！！我不行了！！！”  
越前尖叫着达到了高潮，整个身体都痉挛了起来，脚掌卷缩成了一团，精液混着尿液全都射在了不二的身上。  
“越前……越前……越前……”  
不二呓语般地叫唤着他的名字，随着呼吸声越来越重，终于在一次深入后，铃口张开，滚烫的精液就这样射进了越前肠道的深处，而他也因为射精之后的无力感而趴在了对方的身上。  
又腥又骚的味道在房间里蔓延开来，过于激烈的第一次性事直接让越前昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。  
不二吻过他湿润的眼角，干燥的嘴唇，最后靠近泛红的耳朵轻声说道：“我喜欢你，越前。”  
一直喜欢着你，从那个雨夜开始，从你递给我那把伞的时候开始，我就已经深深地被你吸引了。你是这个世界上第一个接纳我的人，是拯救了我生命的人。当时的那把伞不单单遮挡了雨水，还将我从黑暗的漩涡里给救了出来。  
所以……我还要对你说一句。  
“谢谢你能慷慨地闯进我的人生，带着太阳的光芒照亮我漆黑一片的世界。”

**Author's Note:**

> 其实想表达的并没有写出来，我太菜了……


End file.
